


Marine Research

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacles in places where they certainly don't belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt for mermaids goes wrong when Castiel is hit by a hex. If by 'wrong' one means 'Dean jumps straight into bed to test Castiel's new appendages'. Pure crack porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marine Research

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hit for Springfling 2014. I swear, it was the recipient who wanted tentacles. I'm innocent!

"It's the last time we're taking on mermaids without proper preparation and proper weapons," Dean says sternly. "This is going to be a problem."

Castiel makes a truly undignified whine. He gets up on his elbows to look at Dean. "Sam didn't find anything?"

"Nope. You'll have to deal. For now, at least. I'm sure we'll get there."

Castiel is not sure. Dean does look as if he's about to laugh, which only makes the situation worse.

"It's not funny, Dean." Castiel tries to press his thighs together but the sensation is too much. "One would assume that you had carried out some kind of research _before_ we went!" Castiel flinches as one tiny suction cup latches on to the sensitive skin between his sac and his asshole. It is not a situation that any angel should endure, but here he is, on his back, his dignity bruised. He groans and shifts. It's embarrassing. And maybe it's a little... pleasant too. Castiel can't stop yet another whine from leaving his throat.

"I'm sorry, Cas. Really." This time Dean manages to control his unruly smile. "I've never encountered a mermaid witch before. I didn't think they existed. Or that _that_ was even possible." He points at the spot between Castiel's legs.

Castiel frowns and squirms. "Obviously it is possible," he growls. "Just like it is abundantly obvious that said witches are very creative with their spells." Castiel hisses as he is touched inappropriately. Again.

"At least you weren't turned fully into an octopus. That's sorta reassuring. Although it might have had its benefits. It'd look great with a fish tank in the library." 

Now Dean can't stop himself. He grins. Castiel is sure he is no longer trying. "Sorry. I shouldn't," Dean apologizes.

Castiel sends him a glare. "You might find my condition entertaining. I surely do not. If you dedicated the same energy you use to make fun of me to find a cure, I would feel better." 

Sam is in the library, working hard. Dean has another approach. 'Research', he calls it.

"I could think of something that would make you feel better." Dean smirks. "Let me try?" As he sits there on the bedside, all smug and all naked, Castiel is not sure whether he'd like to kiss Dean or push him away. Both, maybe. 

Dean puts a hand on Castiel's thigh. "No, Dean!" Castiel pulls impatiently at one of the tiny tentacles that attempts to enter his most intimate part. Another stray tentacle sneaks its way around the base of Castiel's cock and adheres itself to it. Castiel makes a moan that is half annoyed, half something else entirely. Castiel hastily considers whether Dean's approach actually is better. It might be sensible to make a few tests. In the name of science. 

Castiel reaches out, one hand on Dean's shoulder. He clenches at it when the tentacles begin to move again. "Please, Dean?"

The bed dips as Dean turns over, getting up on his knees between Castiel's thighs. Dean's hands are gentle as they press Castiel's legs further apart, warm and strong and firm. The familiar touch makes Castiel able to relax for a moment. 

"Have you tried to control them? I mean, your grace is out of juice, but maybe if you try really hard? Could you..."

Castiel sighs as he puts his mind to it. He is trying really hard, but there is only so much he can do with a frayed grace and little power. If he'd been a little stronger he could just have vanished the small arms, dissolved them, but he cannot. Castiel has only himself to blame for the situation; he did insist that Dean taught him to be a hunter. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Cas." Dean slides his hands further down, gently stroking one of the tentacles. 

Castiel can't see what Dean is doing, but he can feel it; the touch is strangely pleasant. "Um," Castiel says as the tentacle Dean is stroking freezes for second. He makes another attempt at looking. All he can see is Dean's hand.

"I think it likes me," Dean says, a bit too fascinated with the unwanted appendages for Castiel to be comfortable. "Could you try to wrap one around my finger."

Castiel takes a deep breath. It's not that easy, concentrating, not when a naked Dean has his hands between his legs. He tries once more, searching for some kind of connection to his new body parts. But either the tentacles have a mind of their own, or they are connected to a place in Castiel's brain that is more interested in the gloriously naked Dean in the bed than in being controlled by common sense.

Dean looks at Castiel, eyes wide. A persistent contraction forces Dean's fingers across Castiel's hole. "Cas?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Another firm touch makes Castiel stop his protesting immediately. He likes when Dean touches him like that, as if he cannot wait to get his fingers inside Castiel's willing body.

"Should I pull?" Dean asks, concerned. "They don't wanna let go."

"No!" The stretch and manipulation of the tentacles send a slight undercurrent of pain and pleasure up Castiel's spine. "I— no."

"What if... maybe it pacifies them? To be stroked and touched? Is it better if I touch you?" Dean's fingers ghost over Castiel's skin. This time they are not forced by the tentacles. "Maybe they like a bit of this?" A damp fingertip rubs harder against Castiel's hole, a little more forcefully. Dean presses harder, enough to make the finger slip inside. The tentacle around Castiel's cock tightens and releases the hold, then tightens again.

"Oh," Cas says, then moans. "Oh. I like it."

"Give me the lube," Dean demands. "We're going to make those little suckers behave."

Throwing an arm across his face, Castiel gives in and allows Dean to carry on. The scent of cherry-flavored oil and the click of the lid do not prepare Castiel for the enthused flutter of tentacles across his ass. Dean plays with them, sending jolts of dark heat through Castiel's groin every time he wraps a hand around a tentacle and strokes it like he strokes Castiel's hardening dick, smearing oil over them. 

Castiel hides the moans he cannot hold back with a hand over his mouth. 

Dean pours more oil over Castiel's hole, a finger sliding into him, making obscenely sloppy sounds. "Dean, please," Cas groans, not sure what he is begging for.

"You like it, Cas, don't hide," Dean murmurs, sliding another finger into Castiel's ass. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Spread more, come on. Fuck, this is hot." Dean makes a moan, too, when one tentacle slides in along Dean's fingers, the little sucking cups rubbing against the rim. "I'm gonna fuck you, baby," Dean murmurs. "I'm going to... Oh, damn, Cas." 

Finally Cas looks up. Dean's lips are red and slick and he is staring at the spot between Castiel's legs where the tentacles are wrapped around Dean's hand, around Castiel's cock. Castiel licks his lips, too, moistens them. He's beyond caring. If Dean want them to fuck like that, tentacles and all, Castiel is not denying his lover the pleasure, deviant as it might be. He is an angel and he is above appearance. "Yes."

It's all he has to say before Dean has lined himself up, gently pulling the tentacle off of his hand. Castiel still has no control over his most recent body parts. He suspects, however, that the use of the tentacles might be connected to his libido: they let go without resistance in favor of letting Dean do what he likes. 

Castiel whimpers as Dean presses inside. The whimper turns into little, hoarse moans when the tentacle around his dick starts moving. The pulsing follows the slow rhythm of Dean's slow slide into him, tortuously slow thrusts. "Dean, please?" Castiel repeats, gasping as Dean picks up pace, an action that sets off another tentacle. The tip of it glides over the head of Castiel's hard dick, the suction perfect, arousing, maddening. The pointy end slides into Castiel's slit, teasing it. "Dean!" Castiel's throws his legs around Dean's waist, pulling at him, hands on his ass. They are on the same wavelength now; Castiel wants more, more Dean, more of those little unruly arms that touch him so deliciously inappropriate. 

There is a burning heat and intense pressure around one of the tentacles and Castiel cries out, the pleasure almost too much.

"Oh," Dean groans, stilling for a moment. "Its... there is one in... my... Oh! Damn." He gasps again, tense, before he pulls back a little to get more of the tentacle inside him. "Fucking hell." 

Dean looks as if he's about to come, and Castiel purposely gyrates under him. Castiel is a celestial being, and revenge is for humans. Except right now it isn't. Concentrating, Castiel pushes the tentacle deeper into Dean, and for once he seems to be able to control it. He makes it wriggle and Dean makes a noise that is both a cry and moan. Castiel cannot stop himself from smirking the way Dean usually smirks at him.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Castiel asks impatiently, content that he for once has got the upper hand in bed. He regrets it immediately as the fourth tentacle decides that it needs to participate. The thin arm slides in along Dean's cock, tugging at the rim, making the pressure inside Castiel almost too much. He tenses, his legs wound tight around Dean, preventing him from moving. "God!" Castiel groans, the pressure almost too much.

"Shit," Dean hisses at the same time as Castiel takes his father's name in vain. "Fuck, just let me fuck you already."

Castiel releases the hold on Dean, tilting his hips as if to spur Dean on. "Dean."

It's all the encouragement Dean needs. Moaning dirty nonsense into Castiel's ear, Dean snaps his hips, slamming into Castiel hard. The tentacles tie them together, and like that Dean fucks Castiel deep and slow, hard short stabs that makes Castiel see stars. A hot, burning sensation surge through the tentacles; they have become incredibly sensitive. Castiel writhes under Dean; every little slide and squeeze and squirm sending lightnings of pleasure through him. 

Dean is moaning loudly, every thrust makes him pant loudly. His fingers dig into Castiel's shoulders for leverage. "So dirty," Dean moans. "Fuck, I can't." Dean rotates his hips. "God, fuck, yes! There. Again, Cas!" Dean loses it, the tentacle in him hitting the exact right spot. The tentacle goes in, deep, as deep as it is able, Castiel can feel it stretch, and that is _it_. He could just as well have had his dick inside Dean, it feels as good!

Combined with Dean's erratic thrusts into his obscenely stretched hole, Castiel's perseverance is out the window. The tentacles are milking and prodding and probing them both and there is no holding back. Dean comes, eyes closed, enraptured, and Castiel lets the pleasure overtake him. All control gone, he urges Dean on, encouraging to fuck into him harder. It takes only a few more thrusts before Castiel is spilling over them both, the intense orgasm building up to a crescendo of sensations, the tentacles enhancing every movement. 

Gasping, Dean flops down on top of Castiel. He blows out a stream of air. "Dammit, Cas. That was..."

It was. It was _fantastic_. Castiel doesn't say so. Instead he kisses Dean again, deep, slow kisses, until the pressure of the tentacles fades.

"You can move," Castiel informs Dean when the tentacle that is holding on to his cock softens and falls to rest along his thigh. "I think they're done."

Lying on his side, Dean peeks at Castiel's groin. He gets a t-shirt from the floor and cleans them both up a little, careful not to be too rough with the tentacles. They don't respond to touch now, so they got what they wanted, Castiel thinks.

"At least they stopped bothering you," Dean says and pulls Castiel closer. 

"I am not sure, Dean, that _bothering_ might be the right expression. It was pleasant." Castiel leans into Dean's embrace, placing a kiss on Dean's chest. "I would vastly prefer that they were gone, though."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Dean strokes one of the tentacles, but it does nothing but to shiver a little, then goes back to resting limply next to Castiel's similarly limp and spent cock. "Think of the awesome sex we could have. For research purposes, of course," he adds, smiling as the tentacles lazily reach for his fingers.

Dean is teasing, and Castiel can't muster enough energy to get mad at him. "Unhand my appendages, Dean," he demands, too content and spent to push Dean's hand away. "You have had your fun for tonight."

"Tomorrow then?" Dean's wide-eyed, mock-innocent plea makes Castiel laugh. He cannot say no to Dean, he never could.

"Maybe," he says, quickly reconsidering. "Yes."

"You'll enjoy it." Dean leans in and kisses him, softly, a long, delicious kiss that makes Castiel forget about the spell for a little while. Resting in Dean's arms, Castiel isn't too worried any longer; they are going to deal with the problem as they deal with everything supernatural. Castiel fumbles for the comforter and settles again, Dean's arms around him. Castiel makes a pleased, tired sigh. 

They might have dozed off when the quiet is interrupted. Castiel can hear Sam outside, in the corridor. He is singing loudly, like Sam usually does when he needs one of them and he thinks they are doing exactly what they have been doing. The singing stops, thank Father, and there is a demonstratively loud knocking on the door.

"Wait," Dean cries. "I'm not going to listen to you bitch about us being naked because your patience ran out ten seconds before I grabbed my pants!"

There is another knock, a heavier one as if Sam has accidentally banged his head into the door. Castiel is sure he hears Sam growl a muted, "Perverts".

"They are gone in a few hours," Sam says, louder. He doesn't open the door. Sam was always the clever one. "I found a Medieval manuscript that mentions the spell. It ends at sunrise. You just have to wait it out."

Castiel makes a relieved sigh. He'll be fine and without additional body parts come morning.

Dean, no surprise to Castiel, turns over on his side, head on one hand, with the other he is stroking Castiel's thigh lazily, getting dangerously close to the tentacles once more. "You up for some more experimentation, then? Now?"

The tentacles flutter and stretch. Castiel sighs and suppresses a need to perform a very human eye-roll at Dean. He spreads his legs, giving in to Dean's wish and his own resurrected desire. 

They have research to do.


End file.
